


The blues

by RedRumRedRum



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alphys - Freeform, Cutie Sans!, F/M, Flowey - Freeform, Mettaton - Freeform, Romance the Short Skeley, Super sweet Papyrus, Undyne - Freeform, asgore - Freeform, no smut!, no toriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRumRedRum/pseuds/RedRumRedRum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've fallen down a mountain or into one if you jumped or fell is a mystery to you all you can think about is escaping until you meet him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Him

(Damn where am I?) It's dark,wet,and you have no idea where you are. "Hi I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower." (I think I hit my head when I fell if there is a flower talking to me) You get up and look around,everything is pitch black. You push past where the flower was...standing? And walked through the purple doors at the far end of the room. No one was there so you entered and exited just like that. "Am I alone here?" You say out loud in case you weren't truly alone. "HeY DoNt YoU KnOw HoW To GrEeT A NeW Pal?" Oh god you really weren't alone...

You turn around and see the cutest darn skeleton ever! You immediately shake his hand even though you can see the woopie cushin in his hand. (Fart noises) you let out a giggle as you see the look on the skeleton's face. "H-hi I'm Sans Sans the skeleton." "Hi I'm y/n nice to meet you Sans."


	2. Damn he's loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet papyrus,sans' brother,and holy crap is he loud and adorable!!!

"I'm actually supposed to be on the lookout for humans right now,but I don't really care about that so much. My brother though he's a human hunting FINATIC."  
"SANS?" "Er uh quick hide!" You run behind a tree near a broken lamp. "ITS BEEN THREE DAYS SINCE YOU HAVE RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES!" "Sorry bro I'll get it done." "THANK YOU BROTHER." "No problem bro. So paps what would you do if a human did fall down here?" "IS THAT A JOKE I WOULD CAPTURE IT OF COURSE!" "Oh...." "SANS IS SOMETHING WRONG YOUR ACTING STRANGE." "No bro I'm fine." (He's lying for me. To his own brother)  
Should I do anything??


	3. The Brotherly Love

You decide to remain hidden for your safety even if it looks like Sans' brother is harmless,it's better to be safe than sorry. "ANYWAYS BROTHER IT HAS BEEN THREE DAYS SINCE YOU HAVE RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES!"   
"Yeah I know Paps I've just been pretty BONE-Tired lately." You can tell there is truth behind Sans' words and for the first time notice the dark circles under the skeletons eye sockets. "GOODBYE BROTHER AND AS FOR YOUR PUZZLES,PUT A LITTLE MORE BACK-BONE INTO IT! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH......HEH  
"You can come out now y/n." You walk out from your hiding spot and trip over a tree root. You close your eyes and wait for the hard impact as you hit the ground,but it never came. You open your eyes to see that Sans had used magic to keep you from falling. "T-Thanks Sans." "No problem kiddo." "Actually Could you do me a favor? Well My brother has been kindof down lately and seeing you will cheer him right up!" Your muscles tense at the thought of walking into danger "Don't worry He isn't dangerous...Even if he tries to be." You relax as you hear the reassuring Tone in Sans' voice and walk forward towards the "puzzle" that Papyrus had Spoken of. "Oh and y/n? I'll keep an Eye socket out for ya." You smile at the thought of Sans Coming to your rescue and continue walking. As you arrive at the puzzle you notice Sans and Papyrus having a seemingly serious discussion. "Im only saying Papyrus if you hurt her you will regret it. I love you Papyrus it's just Please don't hurt the Human?" "OKAY BROTHER." Papyrus turns around,see you,and freezes "HELLO HUMAN YOU SURELY WONT BE ABLE TO GET THROUGH THIS PUZZLE ITS QUITE SHOCKING NYEHHEHEHEH!" You look at Sans as he hands you the orb that will supposedly shock you and sans walks back through the maze. Leaving obvious foot prints for you to follow. You walk through the maze without even a scratch. "YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL YOU SOLVED THAT SO EASILY TOO EASILY...NO MATTER YOU WILL SURELY BE STUMPED ON THE NEXT PUZZLE! I KNOW I AM!!" "Heh Good job Kiddo and thanks. I haven't seen Papyrus that happy in ages."  
After you went through more puzzles you were walking wondering how to go about this Fight with Papyrus. You were thinking about just sparing him,but what if he kills you...No! He won't Sans' asked him not to hurt you....But will he listen?


	4. Never say Never

It has been about a month since you fell into the Underground. You ended up sparing Papyrus and having to go on a date with him and Now you live with the Skeleton brothers in Snowdin. "Hey y/n?" "Yeah Sans?" " I know you wanted to get back To the surface and everything and I was just wondering when you wanted to leave.... I mean this is great and all and I'm not trying to tell you to leave. Its just you can't want to stay here forever. can you?" "Sans I would never leave you down here all alone." "Heh thanks kiddo...." You sighed not yet knowing if you meant what you said about never leaving. You settle for watching Tv over battling with your thoughts. After three hours of non-stop Mettaton Re-Runs you decide to go to bed,or rather the couch. "Hey y/n I was thinking and if you decide to leave...I'll be okay. it's better to have loved and Lost than to have never loved at all." " Anyways Goodnight Y/N" "Goodnight Sans." You couldn't sleep after that. Did that comment mean he loved you? Or was it just a phrase with no meaning to him? You started dreaming after a while,but your dreams went bad as old memories resurfaced. "Hey! Y/n! The idiot bitch that has dated every guy in the town!" Hahaha!" You awoke with a start realizing Sans was holding you trying to calm you down. You quickly fell back to sleep with no nightmares because Sans was your Protecter.


End file.
